Conventionally, an organic EL (Electroluminescence) display device using an organic electroluminescence (EL) material for a light emitting element (organic EL element) of a display portion is known. Such an organic EL display device is a so-called self-light emitting display device that realizes display by causing the EL material to emit light, unlike a liquid crystal display device or the like.
A display device including a display portion, wires and the like provided on a foldable flexible substrate and thus provides display even when being folded is now a target of attention.
For example, a display device including a display panel that may be rolled in a housing is disclosed (e.g., Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2016-122206). When the display device is not in use, the display panel may be rolled in the housing. For using the display device, the display panel is pulled upward from a roller and extended. In this manner, the display device is usable also as an interior ornament.